The present invention relates to novel prostaglandine derivatives which reduce extraordinarily side-effect maintaining superior physiological activity and preparation thereof and usages thereof.
As it is well known, prostaglandines are found in human-body and are important physiological active compounds which impart hypotonia effect, gastric juice secretion inhibiting effect, bronchiectatic effect, blood platelet agglutination inhibiting effect or promoting effect.
Prostaglandines are abbreviated as PGs hereinafter. PGE and PGF are well known to have some special physiological activities such as hysterotrimus and yellow body degeneration, and they are useful for parturifacient, abortion at initial or middle stages of pregnancy and placental abruption after partus and control of menstrual disorder. (Brit. Med. J., 4,618(1968), Brit. Med. J., 4 621(1968), Amr. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 180,456(1970).
It is also possible to expect control of sexual cycle of female mammals, abortion and contraception.
However, the useful prostaglandines cause, in its administration as a medicine, nausea, vomitting and diarrhea and also sudden variations of blood pressure, pulse and respiration. In spite of the fact that prostaglandines have been expected as useful medicines, they have been limited to only for special therapy because of serious side-effect.
The inventors have studied to develop novel prostaglandine derivatives having extraordinarily reduced its side-effect.